


Color in the Blanks

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil is not on fire 9 (Phandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan really likes the way Phil looks in his clothes.





	Color in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a line from the song "Living Room" by Heffron Drive

_Pick an outfit from your own closet and dress the other person._

“Why am I afraid of what you’ll make me wear?” was the first thing that Dan asked Phil after he read out the question to the camera.

Phil grinned, his eyes glowing. “I already have something in mind.” He paused and studied Dan’s expression. “Don’t worry, Dan. You’ll look great.” Dan groaned. Knowing Phil, it would be something bright, colorful, and most certainly not something Dan would ever pick out for himself.

Phil leapt into the air and dashed out of the gaming room, but Dan stayed seated in his chair while he contemplated what would look best on Phil—or, at least, what would push the boundaries of Phil’s usual style.

A short moment passed before Dan came to a decision. He would make Phil wear his gray plaid shirt. The long one that almost reached his knees in the back. Phil never wore anything like that and, combined with the ripped black jeans that Dan was wearing today, it would look great. As much as Dan loved his boyfriend and was happy that he felt comfortable with the clothes he already owned, Dan also thought that it would also be nice to see him branch out again like he had a few months earlier when he let his viewers pick out clothes for him.

Of course, the ripped jeans had been Phil’s in the first place. So many people had asked Phil to wear ripped jeans for the video where Phil let other people dress him. Dan couldn’t help but agree with them, which was why he ordered a pair for Phil. Phil may not have been the biggest fan of how he looked in them, but Dan wanted him to give them another chance. Though unlikely, there was a small chance that Phil would warm up to them this time.

When Dan finally rose from his chair, he moved slower than his boyfriend had as he headed for his room. He tried not to think about his boyfriend digging through his own closet at that very moment searching for something for him to wear. Once he began looking through the line of clothes hanging up in the closet, he could hear Phil giggle faintly behind him. Phil must have found what he was looking for quickly.

Without turning around, Dan said, “Oh no, what did you find?” He tried to imagine what Phil could have possibly picked out, but Phil said nothing, but he was still laughing to himself. Even without looking, Dan could tell that Phil was smiling with his tongue sticking out between his teeth. The way Phil always smiled when he got excited. Dan loved that adorable smile.

“You’ll see,” Phil remarked.

“Alright,” Dan huffed. He kept poking through his closet, trying to find the one shirt he was looking for. He had a feeling that Phil was still watching him, though, so he added, “Don’t look! It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Fine, I’ll turn around,” Phil said. “That way you’ll know I’m not looking.”

After a few more moments of searching, Dan found what he was looking for. The gray plaid shirt was longer than anything else he had hanging up, which made it easy to spot.

“I found it,” Dan announced, pulling the shirt off the hanger and turning to face Phil, who still had his back turned. Phil spun around, but his eyes did not meet Dan’s; they instead moved to Dan’s shirt. Dan, meanwhile, was looking at the shirt Phil was holding. Everything about it screamed Phil. It was a red button-up shirt and it appeared to have short sleeves. Upon closer inspection, Dan noticed that yellow stars covered the shirt from top to bottom.

“Of course you’d make me wear _that_ ,” Dan said. He tried to come off as indifferent but he couldn’t stifle a playful laugh. It was no surprise that Phil would want to see him wearing that.

“Why are you making me wear that shirt?” Phil moaned, pretending to be annoyed with Dan. His eyes rose from the shirt to meet Dan’s eyes. “Do I have to wear the ripped jeans, too?”

Dan laughed even more. “Why not? Especially considering what you’re making me wear.” Then he sighed. “Just get changed,” he said as he threw the shirt at Phil. Unsurprisingly, Phil didn’t react fast enough so the shirt landed on the floor.

But Phil disregarded the shirt on the floor. He walked over to Dan and shoved his own shirt into Dan’s hands. He gave Dan a small kiss on the lips before backing away.

“For fuck’s sake, Phil, go pick up my shirt and get changed,” Dan said through a wide smile. Phil’s kiss had been unexpected, but not unwelcome. His cheeks flushed red and his whole face became very warm from the lingering warmth of Phil’s lips.

Once Dan saw Phil pick his shirt up off the floor, he turned around and took his black jumper off. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of Phil’s shirt. It was cold to the touch, but there was a residue of warmth leftover from where Phil’s hands had touched it. He buttoned the shirt to the top and then pulled off his jeans.

When he turned around again, he warned Phil that he was going to throw the jeans, hoping that this would give Phil a chance to prepare. When Phil caught them with his free hand, Dan smiled and a beam of pride filled him. Catching the jeans was a small accomplishment, but with Phil’s clumsiness it still made Dan proud.

Phil appeared mesmerized by the sight of Dan wearing his shirt. Dan felt so out of place in the shirt—with its vibrant colors, this was by no means a shirt that Dan would pick out for himself—but he took comfort in knowing that Phil liked the way it looked. Seeing Phil’s eyes glow with excitement at the sight of Dan wearing his shirt was enough.

Meanwhile, Phil had put on the shirt that Dan had picked out for him. The jeans he had been wearing were crumpled up in one hand and, without pants, even Dan admitted that the shirt looked a little ridiculous on him. But he couldn’t wait to see Phil put on the ripped jeans again. Dan knew the ripped jeans and the flannel combined would suit Phil.

Phil gave his own jeans to Dan and both men changed into the other’s pants.

Once they were both dressed, an idea sprung into Dan’s mind. “Why don’t we switch socks too while we’re at it?” Phil’s eyes met Dan’s. His bright blue eyes glittered with both interest and confusion at the same time.

“Where did you get that idea?” Phil asked. Dan could tell that he was pondering the suggestion and, judging by his tone, Dan doubted that he was against the idea.

Dan shrugged. “I dunno. I just thought of it now. Why not do it? It would be pretty funny, don’t you think?” Phil’s gaze softened. “Yeah, I guess it would.” He laughed a little as he finished putting on the jeans. He and Dan took their socks off at the same time and then they exchanged socks, sharing a small kiss along the way.

While they put on each other’s socks, Dan’s eyes moved past his feet to catch a glimpse of Phil. His pale skin peered through the holes of the jeans.

After they put each other’s socks on, they walked out of the room holding hands and returned to the gaming channel room, holding hands as they took their time walking down the hallway.

***

In Dan’s opinion, filming each other modeling the other person’s clothes was the most fun part of the day. He was surprised that Phil still didn’t want to keep the ripped jeans for himself—in spite of what Phil thought, they _did_ suit him well—though Dan was also grateful deep down because it meant that he could keep them for himself.

Once they turned the camera off, Phil grinned at Dan. “You look great,” he said, his smile almost turning into a smirk. “I should make you wear my clothes more often.”

Dan blushed and laughed. He had expected Phil to make a comment like that, but it still managed to take him by surprise. “Alright, Philly, as long as I can make you wear mine, too. Say what you want about that shirt, but you do look good.”

A moment of silence passed between the two men, but it was a natural silence. And then Dan said, “Let’s get changed back into our own clothes,” Dan said. He dashed to Phil’s side and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze as they returned to Phil’s room, ready to finish filming the rest of the video.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
